


You May Get Aroused During This Examination

by MrHyde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But in a sexy way, Facials, Like, M/M, Medical Examination, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Smut, Sort Of, a lot of it, doctor banner, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHyde/pseuds/MrHyde
Summary: Peter turns 16. Tony sends him to Bruce for a physical. Bruce starts to feel warm under his wrinkled purple shirt. Fortunately, he's a professional.





	You May Get Aroused During This Examination

Bruce Banner’s purple shirt crumpled slightly at the collar as Bruce hunched over the cold, hard metal of the lab table. The sleeves were rolled up, a few buttons undone to allow the good doctor to move and breathe without constriction. His hands gently wrapped around the microscope in front of him, holding it firmly in place as he subtly toyed with the magnification, nuanced changes so small that they barely revealed the studied control of the fingers causing them. 

A breath left Bruce’s mouth as he found what he was looking for, eyes raking over the bundle of nerve cells that could contain the biochemical sensitivity that allowed inhuman reaction times in the likes of Peter and Steve. The possibility of unlocking the secret of this hypersensitivity, the ability to toy with it and use it to the Avengers’ advantage, was not lost on the man staring intently into the microscope. A galaxy of ideas spun in front of him: fast-acting sedative agents, single use injections for improving combat performance, perhaps even a compound that could make his own Hulk more aware of small humans around him and help him stop wrecking anyone he touched with even the tip of his finge—

“Doctor Banner?”

The bright young voice bounced off the metal of the walls and tables, reverberating through the room. Bruce turned in surprise, not having heard the door open.

Peter Parker stood just inside the lab, wearing a crisp, forest green shirt buttoned up to his neck, and a matching pair of slacks. His shoes had long since been kicked off in the casualness of the Avengers Tower, leaving only his black dress socks. 

Bruce took all this in for a split second before zeroing in on the barely there nervous twiddling of Peter’s fingers.

“Can I-“ Bruce cleared his throat, “Can I help you with something, Peter?”

Peter smiled slightly. “Well, I just wanted to thank you for my birthday present,” he said as he held up the small device Bruce had handed to him while all the Avengers were gathered on the rooftop to celebrate Peter turning sixteen. The device was more a gag gift than anything, displaying small video game characters on buildings so that when Peter was web-slinging around the city on a quiet night, he would have a silly little Mario-esque experience to entertain him. 

“It’s just a silly trinket, but I’d hoped you would find it equally as absurd and entertaining as I did.”

Peter let out one small laugh in acknowledgement, and then stood there continuing to look nervous.

Bruce paused. “…is there something else I can do for you, Mr. Parker?”

A blush fell over Peter’s face, so faint that Bruce wouldn’t have seen it if he hadn’t been focusing so hard on dissecting the boy’s body language. 

Silence stretched around the room as Peter’s eyes flitted around, not focusing on any one thing, his mouth opening and closing ever so slightly. Bruce waited patiently, giving the boy time to gather his thoughts.

After a moment, Peter stuttered out, “w-well…Mr. Stark says that, since today’s my birthday, and it’s been a few years, that I should…get a physical.”  
Bruce felt one eyebrow raise slightly. His interest was purely in the necessity of Tony’s suggestion, seeing as the boy was in perfectly good health, and was in perfectly adequate shape in Bruce’s opinion.

Peter watched Bruce carefully as he said the next part. 

“And he says you should give it to me.”

Bruce’s eyebrows came down from their raised position to furrow softly together, as his back straightened ever so slightly. 

“Th-the physical I mean. Mr. Stark thinks that, since you’re the only other person who understands what gamma radiation does to my body—the human body—, that you’re the only one qualified to…assess me.” 

Bruce stared at him for a second, just to analyze Tony’s logic.

Peter’s soft voice squeezed through his thoughts, “He just wants to knowI’m in good shape. He wants to make sure my body can do all the things it needs to do, without me getting hurt…or at least not TOO hurt.”

The phrasing gave Bruce pause. He wondered sometimes, about Tony’s relationship with the boy. The lines between friend, father figure, and boss often blurred to a point that was unrecognizable to the rest of the team. But they knew it was not their place, and that Tony was doing his best. But Bruce wondered if Peter was ever confused by the constant ebbing and flowing of that relationship, and how it affected him.

“Doctor Banner?”

Bruce was once again snapped out of his reverie.

Peter stumbled, “I’m sorry, if it’s too weird or I’m imposing I totally understand, I know you’re busy and you didn’t sign up for this, I just did what Tony asked me to do, I’m sure there are other good doctors—“

“Peter.” The doctor spoke and saw Peter close his mouth and look hopefully up at him with warm innocent eyes. “It’s fine. I agree with Tony’s analysis. Although I am not a trained physician, I understand your body more than anyone else. Or at least, I understand conceptually. Come over here, I’ll take your weight and height.”

The boy looked relieved and tracked the doctor’s eyes as he walked over to a scale that had slid out from the wall. He hesitated as he stepped onto it.

“Do I need to take my clothes off?”

Doctor Banner looked up from the blank notebook page he had opened to eye the way Peter’s clothes hung on him, just to assess the weight of it, however minute. He glanced back up to Peter.

“Not yet.”

He jotted down Peter’s height and weight, and calculated BMI. He wanted to take Peter’s shoe size and asked him to remove his socks but Peter protested.

“I can do it later. It’s so cold down here, all the metal. My feet aways get cold. Can I just keep them on for now? Please, Doctor Banner?”

Doctor Banner felt a short breath leave him, silent. He decided it was minor amusement at Peter’s innocent youthfulness, and allowed him to keep his socks on. 

After all the measurements were taken, Bruce glanced at Peter, taking pause. Peter stepped off the scale, quiet but smiling ever so slightly, as he asked, “What’s next?”

Bruce felt his own fingers twiddle minutely as he got over his uncomfortable feelings and said, “I need to check the rest of your body. Hernias, cancer, STDs, et cetera. This will be more hands on. If you’re uncomfortable at any time and want to stop and see another doctor, that’s fine.”

He looked into Peter’s wide eyes and saw that he was fully blushing now. But of course any kid would be nervous to be touched in private places by a doctor, thought Bruce.

“Please remove your shirt, Mr. Parker. I’ll start with the abdominal exam.”

Peter turned slightly away as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. Doctor Banner took in the lithe muscle underneath, the ripple on his stomach, the soft firmness in his shoulders and arms, the pink color of his nipples. Bruce cleared his throat as he jotted down ‘athletic build, in excellent shape, especially suited to speed and fast changes in motion’. He took Peter’s shirt and folded it sharply, placing the still warm shirt on the cold metal of the table.

“Please tell me if anything I do hurts or feels off, Mr. Parker.”

Peter was looking just over Bruce’s shoulder as he approached, laying his hands firmly on Peter’s chest. Doctor Banner pressed gently into each muscle, rubbing slightly into the tissue to search for any lumps or tears. His fingers slid lower, onto the boy’s stomach. Doctor Banner inhaled and caught the hint of Peter’s deodorant. Old Spice, he noted, as his fingers clinically explored Parker’s abdominals. 

“Turn your head and cough.” As Peter did so, Bruce’s fingers slipped just a little lower with the sudden motion, resting just under Peter’s navel. Doctor Banner heard a slight intake of breath from the boy, and raise his head to meet his gaze.

A pause.

“Excellent. I find no signs of hernias or tumors.”

A single breath of a laugh from Peter brushed past Bruce’s face.

“Now Mr. Parker, please remove your pants.”

Peter’s face was a soft pink, that spread down his collarbones and lightly onto his chest. ‘Good circulation’, Bruce jotted down.

Bruce stared stoically at the wall as Peter curled into himself slightly, trying to not make him uncomfortable as he unbuttoned his slacks and slowly rolled them down and off of his long toned legs. Peter was left wearing only tight, white boxer briefs and his black socks.

Bruce found himself approaching Peter much more quickly than before as Peter stared at him in expectation. Doctor Banner held his gaze as he told him what was going to happen next.

“I’m going to roll down your underwear now, in the front. I will place my hand on you there, and look for lumps by gently squeezing. I will then examine your penis visually, to ensure health and a lack of infections. It is normal to feel aroused during this examination, so do not feel embarrassed. Anyone questions, Mr. Parker?”

The last sentence came out much lower and sharper than Bruce had intended. Peter was biting his lip and staring at Doctor Banner, and simply shook his head no.

“Good.”

He pointed to one of the lab tables, having Peter sit on the edge to allow easier access. Bruce reached down, and expertly rolled just the front part of Peter’s tight underwear down, exposing him to the cold air of the room. Bruce let his hand slip down and gently cup the young boy, squeezing softly, rolling his testicles in his hand. He watched Peter’s face as he touched him, noticing a tiny shudder. He stopped.

“Did that feel good, or bad?”

Peter looked up at him, eyes slightly hazy, and swallowed. “It…felt good, Doctor Banner.”

Bruce inhaled deeply, and gave one last squeeze as he removed his hand, careful to not touch Peter anywhere else as he moved to clasp his hands behind his back.

“I did not feel anything out of the ordinary. I’m now going to check the other part. Is that alright, Mr. Parker?”

Peter let out what almost sounded like a whimper. He nodded so minutely Bruce almost missed it. Bruce stepped back an inch, and looked down. Peter had grown almost fully hard. Doctor Banner reached down and lifted it from where it was resting against Peter’s stomach, looking at the vein running up it. He examined Peter thoroughly. Fingers brushed the tip, and Bruce noted that Peter’s stomach was tensed as his chest was rising and falling in a deep, conscious motion. He glanced up to see the boy leaning back with his eyes closed in concentration. Bruce returned to his examination to see Peter fully hard, warm and throbbing slightly in his hand. A single, shiny drop of precum leaked out of the tip, and Bruce instinctively wrapped his hand gently around the shaft to give a single, drawn out stroke. The bead of precum rolled down Peter’s cock as Peter gave an unmistakable moan, muffled behind his closed lips. Peter’s eyes flew open and he looked from Bruce’s eyes right down to where his hand was still wrapped gently around his leaking dick. 

Bruce slowly removed his hand, staring intensely into Peter’s eyes as he said, “Excellent sensitivity and responsiveness, no problems with fluid production.”

He paused. A wicked smirk flashed across his face as he added, “Above average size.” He whispered conspiratorially, “Congratulations, Mr. Parker.”

Peter was vibrating with energy on the table. Bruce slowly lowered his hand to where Peter’s 6.5 inch cock was still twitching and leaking ever so slightly. He watched Peter’s wide, expectant, anxious eyes as he reached lower and pulled his underwear back up, soaking in the almost silent huff of frustration from the boy beneath him. 

“Only one thing left, Mr. Parker. I need to make sure your prostate is in shape.”

Peter gasped quietly.

“You will stand up and go stand against that wall”, Bruce pointed to a wall which was entirely mirrored. 

“You will pull those tight underwear down over your glutes, and put both hands against the wall, arching your back to give me…full access.” Bruce snapped a latex glove on, watching Peter’s eyes dilate, seeing his underwear sport a tiny wet spot as his cock throbbed once.

“I’ll put lubricant on my fingers, and I will open you up until I can slide them inside of you, at which point I will locate your prostate and feel all over it, to make sure it is healthy. Any questions, Peter?”

Peter’s eyes fluttered at the use of his first name in Bruce’s dark, intense tone. 

“Does it hurt?”

Bruce leaned in until his lips were almost brushing Peter’s ear. 

“Don’t you worry, Mr. Parker, I’m going to make sure it feels good.”

He was suddenly standing far away from Peter, the warmth of Bruce’s body gone as he looked at the boy expectantly. Peter rose on shaky legs and walked over to the wall. Bruce watched hungrily as he did what he was told, placing one hand on the wall, arching his back. Peter’s white boxer briefs were so tight that they were nearly see through, and Bruce could almost hear the seams straining over the boy’s plumpness. Bruce stared intently as Peter reached back, taking his time sliding the garment over the two globes of his tight, virgin ass. The offending garment finally slipped off and landed around his ankles.

Bruce felt his mouth water as he devoured the sight before him. The taut, toned ass in front of him, perfectly placed for him to take and do whatever he wanted with it. Bruce had caught himself staring at Parker many times, his eyes raking over the tight clothes that he wore, teasing Bruce to rip them off of the tight little body underneath. Bruce had pushed these thoughts away, only allowing himself to be conscious of them when he was very, very drunk, and very, very, lonely. Tonight, something was different. The boy was older, more mature. He was leaning against the wall, presenting himself, almost taunting him into taking him right then and there. Doctor Banner let his gloved hand drop to graze over the rock hard bulge in his pants that had been there from the moment he first touched Peter. He stroked slightly, staring at the body in front of him. The perfect little ass shook just the tiniest bit, and Bruce looked up to see Peter watching his every move in the mirror. They locked eyes, and Peter’s face was completely innocent as he shook his hips naughtily once more. 

Bruce swore under his breath, walking forward swiftly. His hands grabbed Peter’s cheeks and squeezed them, pulling them apart slightly. His clothed crotch thrust forward just enough to brush his bulge against Peter’s hole for a second, making Peter whimper. Bruce leaned forward, lips brushing Peter’s neck as he held his gaze in the mirror and said, “Just like when I touched you here,” suddenly moving his hand to rest on Peter’s still hard bulge, “you may get aroused during this examination. Don’t be embarrassed. My fingers inside you will feel odd, but you’ll get over it.” He gave Peter a barely there smack on his tight ass, and pulled back, watching Peter lower his head and groan.

Doctor Banner stepped back just enough for his fingers to circle around Peter’s hole. Bruce bit back a groan as he felt just how tight Peter was. Oh, Bruce was going to do some despicable things to this tight little ass in his hands.  
His slick fingers moved more and more quickly around Peter’s rim, and Peter’s eyes glazed over as his mouth dropped open. Bruce pushed one finger in, to the second knuckle. It was a quick movement, which he pulled out just as quickly. Peter gasped loudly in front of him. Bruce grinned behind Peter’s back. He repeated the move for a minute, sliding his finger in and out of Peter until he began to resist less. Bruce pulled back, considering the task before him.

Locking eyes with Peter in the mirror, he casually stated, “Maybe I should give you a break.”

Bruce then proceeded to slide two slick fingers deep inside Peter with no warning. Peter let out a full volume whine, his body arching and writhing slightly as Bruce stretched and caressed inside him. Bruce slowly fingered Peter open, watching his eyes flutter and his chest heave. When he was satisfied with Peter’s progress, Bruce crooked his finger just so.

“OH!” Peter’s moan filled the room, echoing off the walls as Peter rode out the sensation of Bruce’s finger on his prostate.

Bruce growled, “Tell me, Mr. Parker, does that feel bad, or good?”

Peter groaned and looked into his eyes. Bruce’s eyes were dark, stormy, and full of lust. There was a gorgeous, rich flush to his cheeks as he continued to slowly slide his fingers over something that had Peter feeling like he might cry from pleasure. Bruce looked like he wanted to consume Peter, to lick him all over, mark him with bites and handprints. Peter had never been so aroused in his entire life, his mouth dripping out sobs of pleasure that embarrassed him. Peter took one hand off the wall to bite his fist.

Bruce raised his hand and took Peter’s hand off of his mouth to place it firmly back on the wall. 

Bruce’s fiery, filthy voice spoke intimately, “Don’t muffle any sounds you might make, Peter. It’s important that I know how you feel about what I’m doing to you. Now tell me: does this feel bad, or does it feel good?” As he spoke, he gave a particularly torturous brush to Peter’s prostate.

Peter nearly screamed. “GOOD, good, please, Doctor Banner, it—it feels good,” his voice trailed off into a groan as Bruce fingered him roughly. Peter had never been touched like this before. He’d barely kissed someone. He knew this wasn’t a normal physical exam, but he didn’t know why Doctor Banner was treating him so…nicely. Bruce was never anything but purely rational. Was he just trying an odd method to make Peter more comfortable with the awkward parts of the exam? Peter was growing more and more anxious, he had never felt so…on fire. His cock was throbbing nonstop now, pumping out precum that was quickly soaking his underwear. Peter was worried he would have a “situation” on his hands if Bruce kept touching him like this. What if he made Bruce uncomfortable by making Bruce’s kind efforts into something more inappropriate?

Bruce noticed Peter overthinking something, and doubled down on his efforts, resituating his hand to get a different angle, and stroking into Peter consistently and firmly. Peter’s moans grew higher in pitch, and his ass started moving back slightly to meet Bruce’s fingers.

“P-Please Doctor Banner, i-is the exam FUCK almost over?” Peter gasped out between thrusts, trying to catch his breath. “I-I’m embarrassed, I-I don’t know i-iff mmmmm uhhhh”, his protestations fading away under the weight of his moans. Bruce was amazed, eyes glazed over, his thick cock straining against his pants as he heard Peter moan like a practiced slut as Bruce worked open his virgin hole.

Bruce stated breathily but firmly, “Not over yet, Mr. Parker, don’t try to get out of this early, you’re almost finished. I need to check every side of this spot in you.”

Peter whimpered and started rotating his hips slightly, making Bruce’s fingers slide deeper and deeper inside of him. 

“Fuuuuck unghhh Doctor Banner p-please, PLEASE I-I’m gonna ohhhhhh you’re gonn-you’re gonna UH!” Peter was cut off as Bruce lifted his hands off the wall, leaning the weight of Peter’s body against his. Peter’s hand slid up behind him and around Bruce’s neck, holding on for dear life. 

Bruce was lost in the ocean of sounds coming from the beautiful, delicious boy falling apart under his hands. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the way his fingers stretched out his hole, imagining his own cock filling up that space. Peter’s moans and whimpers and whines and pleading were egging Bruce on, as he started furiously swiveling and thrusting and curling his fingers into Peter’s perfect round ass, his other hand wandering all over the boy’s body, slick with sweat, squeezing his blossoming pecs, biting lightly into his toned biceps, tweaking his nipple to feel him writhe. Bruce was drunk on Peter’s body, on his mouth and his voice. He was mesmerized by him.

Peter felt something shift in him, felt something burning pool in his stomach. He gasped, knowing what was coming. 

“D-Doctor Banner, f-fUCK Doctor Banner if you keep d-doing that I’m gonna-I’m-DOCTOR BANNER you’re gonna make me c-cum!”

Bruce growled, stopping his fingers to torturously, mercilessly slide them firmly against the boy’s prostate.

“oh-OH oh unghhh FUCk Doctor Banner, y-you need to stop I-I’m gonna—“

A sobbing, screaming moan ripped out of Peter as Bruce bit lightly on his neck, locking eyes with him as Peter’s cum soaked his underwear, the orgasm rocking his body, his whole body shuddering and writhing as he continued to moan. Bruce didn’t let up, stimulating him, milking him, keeping Peter over-sensitive and pumping cum out until tears of pain and pleasure streamed down Peter’s pretty face.

Bruce lost all control as he pulled his fingers out of Peter, unzipped his pants, and pulled his own 8 inch, red, leaking cock out of his slacks, stroking it desperately with the lubed, sweaty hand that was fucking Peter. 

“FUCK Peter you’re so fucking pretty, taking my fingers like a good boy in that tight little ass, I want to be inside you, wanna make you feel so good, pump my cum into you while I make you scream.”

Bruce couldn’t stop himself from smacking his cock against Peter’s bubble butt, teasing his abused hole with the tip of his massive cock. Peter moaned, feeling the size of it. He peeled himself away from Bruce, turned around and fell to his knees. Looking up at Bruce through his eyelashes, Peter begged, “Bruce-Bruce, please, I want to see you cum, I want to taste it, please PLEASE.”

Bruce’s wildest fantasies couldn’t compete with seeing Peter on his knees, begging for him to shoot his load all over his face. Begging to swallow it down his pretty throat. He slapped Peter’s pretty mouth and cheeks with his heavy cock, and stroked his hair with one hand.  
“Then open that pretty mouth of yours, Peter, you’re gonna get every drop of my cum.”

Peter whimpered one last time, parting his lips, running his pink tongue over them. Bruce’s eyes tracked Peter’s tongue, imagined it wrapped around his cock, imagined teasing Peter for hours, really making him beg to let him cum, making him beg for Bruce’s cum as well. 

One stroke and Doctor Banner was shooting rope after rope of hot, creamy cum all over Peter Parker’s face, into his mouth, all over his bitten-red lips, his held tilted back into a silent scream that fell into a gravelly moan and strings of curses when Peter licked the cum off his lips.

Bruce leaned down to finally, finally kiss him. He licked into Peter’s sweet mouth, his cum smearing all over their lips. Bruce pulled back to tuck himself back in and pull Peter to his feet, but before he could, a voice rang out from the doorway of the lab.

“Well, this is certainly not what I expected when I sent him down here for a physical,” Tony said with a smirk.


End file.
